


Talk To me

by animeconfession12, Giant_Gyeomie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, ass eating, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeconfession12/pseuds/animeconfession12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Gyeomie/pseuds/Giant_Gyeomie
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been friends forever. Everybody thinks they're dating but they aren't. They're just super close and cuddle alot. Baekhyun might have tiny crush on Chanyeol.Or the one where Chanyeol and Baekhyun don't know how to express their feelings.





	Talk To me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super nervous posting this like I'm literally shaking. But anyway I just wanna say thank you to my sister Noddy for helping and encouraging me to write and post this here.

"Hey Baek are you gonna talk to Chanyeol tonight?" Asked Jongdae from his closet where he was looking for an outfit that could possibly get him laid tonight. 

Baekhyun lazily looked up from his phone where he was watching random YouTube videos. His voice was soft but a bit raspy form not talking for a long time "I want to but what if he's mad at me for liking him?"

Jongdae threw a pillow at Baekhyun as he finished putting his 'Fuck me' jeans on hitting the other boy in the face. Jongdae's sassy side coming out even before the slightly younger boy had a drink "listen bitch. You're cute as fuck ok? If Chanyeol doesn't wanna fuck you I know plenty of guys who will."

Baekhyun wined and hid under his blanket red faced and embarrassed. Jongdae smiled brightly as he saw Chanyeol walking in their room. He pointed at Baekhyun's bed and with a sickeningly sweet tone said "oh Hyunnie baby somebody's here for you." 

"fuck off Dae. Leave me alone to die with a massive crush on my fucking best friend." 

Chanyeol gasped and furrowed his eye brows "what?" The tall man stood frozen he even dropped the bag of goodies he had brought for his small best friend. Baekhyun screamed loudly almost painfully into his pillow then sat up death glairing at Jongdae. 

"what? I told you somebody was here. Guess I should've said Chanyeol." Jongdae sent Baekhyun a look as if to say sorry then chuckled nervously looking from Baekhyun to the door behind Chanyeol trying to figure out if he could make it out alive "I umm have to go. I wont be back tonight so yeah."

Chanyeol softly said "I can leave if you uhh wanna be alone." Baekhyun didn't say anything he just looked at Chanyeol as if his whole world crumbled at his feet. Chanyeol could see the tears brimming in the smaller boys coffee brown eyes and it made his heart drop. 

Chanyeol gently kissed Baekhyun's forehead like he always does when he leaves his best friend. Baekhyun seemed scared to even speak to Chanyeol so the taller boy figured he should leave "call me when you're ready to talk ok Hyun Hyun?" 

Baekhyun pouted up at Chanyeol like an upset toddler after being told no. His voice coming out high pitched and whiny as he was speaking very quickly "Okay, don't say anything. I know what you'll say. We are best friends and ...I really know.... This is something I didn't want to happen I just want us to stay friends. I'm so sorry Yeol." 

Chanyeol tried to talk many times but Baekhyun's rambling only got louder as he started crying. So Chanyeol did the one thing he knew would make the shorter man stop talking. He leaned down and gently kissed Baekhyun causing the crying boy to freeze.

Chanyeol slowly pulled away from the kiss speaking gently with a soft soothing voice "now Hyun Hyun I want you to calm down take a nap maybe. Call me when you're calm and we can talk about this." 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol wide eyed and worried before he paniced and ran out of his room blushing and trying not to cry again. Chanyeol wasn't fast enough to see where Baekhyun ran off too so he just stood in the hall outside Baekhyun and Jongdae's room for a while. Worry washed over his whole body as he walked away. He called Jongin "its not even noon what do you want?" Asked a very sleepy Jongin.

"I kissed Baekhyun." Chanyeol nervously waited for the younger boy to yell at him for doing something so stupid.

Jongin was quiet for a few minutes a sigh was heard before Jongin rhetorically asked "you did what?" 

Chanyeol furrowed his brows as he repeated himself. Jongin said "no no I heard you but like did you tell him you like him?" Chanyeol spoke slowly so he didn't stumble over his words "umm he kinda said he had a crush on me then denied it and cried because all I could say was what." 

Jongin spoke flatly "just come home. I wanna know everything." "I'm coming now. Hey if Yixing is up can you tell him to check on Baekhyun in a little bit?" Jongin hummed "Jongdae already told him. Can you grab me some coffee since you woke me up?" Chanyeol chuckled and hung up.

Baekhyun was nervously pacing around his room when Yixing came in looking like he just rolled out of bed. The worry in Yixing's voice was heavy "are you alright babe?" Baekhyun looked at him hands on his hips eyes rolling sassyness slipping past his lips "the fuck kinda question is that? Of course I'm not alright. I've been thinking about Chanyeol's lips for the last three hours."

Yixing sat on Baekhyun's messy unmade bed and hummed "he does have pretty lips doesn't he? You wanna talk about it or just cuddle and try to sleep?" Baekhyun whined dramatically and laid on Yixing "sleep please." 

When Baekhyun woke up Yixing was smiling at him while running his fingers through the youngers hair. Yixing softly asked "you wanna talk about it?" Baekhyun rolled his eyes before smashing his face into to Yixing's chest and muttering stubbornly "nothing to talk about Yeol knows I like him. He kissed me because I wouldn't shut up then he left. Obviously because he doesn't like me back." 

Chanyeol laid sprawled across his living room floor starring mindlessly at the ceiling. Jongin kicked his leg trying not to sound too annoyed with his older yet hopeless friend "get your giant ass out the middle of the floor." 

"I can't move. I'm dying." He deadpaned.

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin with a worried expression then calmly asked "are you dying because you kissed Baekhyun or because you're too stupid to admit you love him?" 

The tall man on the floor turned his head to see Kyungsoo puttering around the kitchen "both I guess. He hasn't talked to me since the kiss. He ignores my texts and calls. I hope he calls me soon."

Kyungsoo smiled reassuringly at his giant friend "go take a shower I'll cook dinner and we can watch movies tonight." Chanyeol stood up slowly before declining Kyungsoo's offer "thanks but I'm just gonna go to bed."

Jongin sternly said "at least eat first." Chanyeol frowned but nodded and laid back on the floor.

💕💕💕💕💕💕

It's been about three weeks now Chanyeol hasn't seen or heard from Baekhyun. Yixing and Jongdae haven't been keeping him updated on how Baekhyun is doing either.

Baekhyun looked at Yixing pouting with puppy dog eyes and whined "Xing?" "oh come on babe. Don't cry again." Yixing said as he gently pulled Baekhyun into his lap. Jongdae hesitantly asked "do you think you're ready to see Chanyeol?" Yixing encouragingly said "c'mon babe you haven't seen or talked to him in three weeks. We can see how much you miss him."

Jongdae proudly announced "I'm telling him to come over. It's not normal for you two to be apart this long. Yixing help Baekhyun clean himself up." 

Baekhyun pouted in hopes of stopping Jongdae from calling Chanyeol. Reluctantly going to the bathroom with Yixing when Jongdae didn't cave.

Jongdae rolled his eyes and tapped his foot rapidly againt the cold wooden floor as he called Chanyeol. 

Jongin cheerily answered his phone "hey Dae! What's up?" 

Jongdae sighed almost sounding defeated "is Chanyeol dying too?" 

Jongin laughed a little worriedly "he's past the dying stage he's in the work out constantly and whine when Kyungsoo makes him eat sleep or shower stage. Hows Baek?" 

"Still dying. Can you? Can you tell Chanyeol to come over in umm two hours? Me and Xing gotta clean up." 

"the room or Baekhyun?" Jongdae laughed "both. Make sure he's clean and not dying please."

Two hours a long shower and six death threats from Kyungsoo later a nervous shaky hand Chanyeol was standing outside Baekhyun and Jongdae's room. 

Jongin sternly said "you need to talk to him. Holding all this in isn't healthy. Stop being a fucking baby and knock." Chanyeol mimicked Jongin's stern tone "I'll go home if you're gonna be a dick." 

Jongdae quickly opened the door yanking Chanyeol in by the collar of his shirt as Yixing left.

Jongin clapped with a girn that looked somewhat evil if you asked Baekhyun "you two aren't allowed to leave until you figure this shit out."

Baekhyun whined loudly stomping his feet like an upset child "Xing! You said you'd stay!" 

Yixing gently said "I'll be in the living room babe. You just scream my name and I'll be up here. You two really need to work this out." 

Yixing kissed Baekhyun's forehead and closed the door leaving him alone with Chanyeol after three weeks being apart.

Chanyeol sat on Jongdae's bed quietly looking at feet nervously playing with the loose strands of fabric at the hem of his shirt. Baekhyun laid uncomfortably on his own bed and quietly said "I'm sorry." 

"you have nothing to be sorry about." Chanyeol mumbled without looking up.

Jongin hit the door hard enough to startle the two boys "you two better fucking talk or I'm gonna throw away all your protein shakes and make up." 

Baekhyun angrily yelled "fuck off Jongin!" Chanyeol chuckled and asked "hey Hyun Hyun can I?... Never mind."

Baekhyun frowned looking at Chanyeol with big eyes "can you what Yeol?" 

And Chanyeol was rambling before he could stop himself. Anger hurt and sadness becoming more evident in his voice as he spoke "I fucking missed you. I just wanna hug you and never let you go. Three weeks Baekhyun three goddamn weeks?! We've never been apart that long! What the fuck would make you do that?"

Chanyeol finally looked up and noticed Baekhyun crying that made him panic. He can't keep being the reason Baekhyun cries  
He worridly said "oh fuck. Don't cry I'm not mad at you." 

Baekhyun wiped his red eye with tiny fists only making them more red and quietly said "I'm sorry Channie I really am. I missed you so fucking much. I wanted to call you everyday but Xing and Dae told me not too if I wasn't ready to talk. Just please tell me we're still best friends. I couldn't live with myself if I lost you." 

Chanyeol mumbled "come here." 

Baekhyun shyly sat on Chanyeol's lap with his legs wrapped around his waist whispering a sad "don't say it." 

Chanyeol frowned in confusion "why do you think I'd stop being friends you? Have you ever thought that I might like you too?"

"you're not gay.... Why would I think that you liked me?" Baekhyun said in a very small voice that made Chanyeol's chest tighten. 

Chanyeol smirked confusing Baekhyun even more. Why was he smirking? Oh god he was gonna tell Baekhyun they couldn't be friends anymore. "god you're so stupid. Have you ever seen me with a girl?" 

Baekhyun shook his head gazing at Chanyeol with soft innocent eyes "haven't seen you with any guys either." 

Chanyeol kissed him passionately trying to get Baekhyun to understand how he felt without out saying it out loud. Baekhyun watched Chanyeol with a dazed but nervous look in his eyes so Chanyeol spoke "because you're the only man for me Hyun Hyun."

Baekhyun immediately started crying again "Hyun Hyun why are you crying?" Asked Chanyeol in a panic.

Baekhyun slapped Chanyeol's chest a few times while pouting as he talked "because you could've told me you liked me after Jongdae left you giant ass. Kiss me again."

Chanyeol smiled and kissed Baekhyun again "so Baekhyun what should we do now? There's no way our asshat friends are letting us out anytime soon."

Baekhyun giggled slightly bouncing in Chanyeol's lap "can we kiss some more?" Chanyeol smiled brightly "we can do whatever you want baby." 

As Baekhyun leaned in to kiss Chanyeol the taller mans phone rang causing Baekhyun to pout as Chanyeol answered.

"hey Soo." Kyungsoo's panicked voice was heard "are you ok? Jongin said you're locked in Baek's room." 

Baekhyun kissed and licked random spots on Chanyeol's neck as the taller tried to speak calmly "oh yeah -fuck Hyun- I'm fine they won't let us out -shit don't bite me- can I call you later?" 

Kyungsoo chuckled "tell Baek to be gentle." Chanyeol hung up and playfully glared at Baekhyun "baby." 

"yes daddy?" Baekhyun asked innocently.

Chanyeol froze looking at Baekhyun with wide eyes feeling his cock twitch to life.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip nervously then quickly said "I'm sorry." and moved to get off Chanyeol's lap. He gasped in surprise when he felt Chanyeol's hands tight on his hips pulling him closer 

"say it again baby." Chanyeol demanded in a low sexy tone.

"d-daddy?" Baekhyun was nervous now for a whole different reason.

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun hard and rough. Baekhyun moaned at the feeling of Chanyeol's soft lips and strong hands. 

They froze as they heard a knock on the door Chanyeol whispered "get on your bed act mad." 

Baekhyun moved quickly then said "if its not Xing on the other side of the door fuck off." 

Yixing opened the door "babe did you two.... Fuck your neck Chanyeol.... I'll take Dae and Jongin out to eat....I put condoms and lube in your top drawer Baek. Be safe call when you're done." 

"Yixing. Are you mad?"

"no babe you're both grown just be safe and careful. Bye now." Yixing left with a bright smile. 

Chanyeol said "come here baby." Baekhyun gasped at how deep and raspy Chanyeol's voice got and climbed back on to his lap kissing him as he got situated.

"we can keep kissing or we can do more.... It's up to you baby. I wont rush or force anything." 

Baekhyun kissed him then seriously said "Yeol... If you don't fuck me into my mattress by the end of the night I'll never talk to you again."

Chanyeol groaned "have you always been that nasty?" 

Baekhyun rolled his hips teasingly innocently letting another of Chanyeol's nicknames fall from his plump kiss slick lips "Channie?" 

Chanyeol smirked and pushed his hips up to meet Baekhyun's random rolls causing the smaller man to moan high and long. 

"god you sound amazing." 

Baekhyun moaned and plead in a desperate tone "do something Yeol. Touch me." 

Chanyeol grunted and asked "umm what do you want me to do baby?" 

Baekhyun opened his eyes needing to see Chanyeol's face "have you ever....?" 

Chanyeol nodded shyly "a few times. I just wanna make this good for you baby." 

Baekhyun kissed him reassuringly and said "it's you. How could it be bad."

They kept kissing as they stripped each other down to their boxers. Chanyeol leaving feather light kisses on each new piece of skin he could see. Baekhyun was licking sucking and biting at Chanyeol's arms moaning softly at the taste of Chanyeol's slightly sweaty body.

Baekhyun whimpered as he felt Chanyeol's dick pressing hard against his ass. "Channie~ Chanyeol please." 

"please what baby? Tell me what you want." There was a knock on the door Chanyeol bluntly said "If you aren't bleeding to death go away." 

Baekhyun crawled off Chanyeol and laid on his bed never breaking eye contact with Chanyeol as he slowly slid his hand into his boxers gently stroking his own dick moaning prettily.

Jongin hesitantly said "Dae needs his red shoes but he's too afraid to get them." 

Baekhyun breathlessly muttered out "under.... His.... Bed." 

Chanyeol quickly grabbed the red shoes stumbling as he opened the door and basically threw them in Jongin's face. Jongin scoffed as Chanyeol slammed the door. 

"fuck baby what are you doing to me?" 

Baekhyun moaned and smiled at Chanyeol as he pulled his boxers off "daddy~" 

"fuck you look so beautiful." He kissed Baekhyun "can I baby?" 

Baekhyun nodded happily then gasped as he felt Chanyeol's hand graze his painfully hard dick "Chanyeol don't tease me."

"can I try something? You can tell me to stop if you don't like it." 

Baekhyun nodded already sounding fucked out even though the taller man had barely touched him "fuck do whatever you want." 

Chanyeol kissed his lips one last time before he slowly kissed his way down Baekhyun's body sucking random love bites onto his beautiful pale skin. 

Baekhyun whined "Channie~ stop teasing." As Chanyeol completely ignored his dick to suck love bites on his thighs. Baekhyun put a pillow over his faces a screamed as loud as he could. 

Chanyeol smirked before doing what he wanted to do for years. Chanyeol licked from the tip of Baekhyun's dick all the way down to his asshole. 

Baekhyun squealed loudly a surprised "what the fuck?" Leaving his mouth.

Chanyeol twirled his tongue teasingly around Baekhyun's tight hole. "what's the matter baby? Nobody ever eat you out before?"

"you're so nasty." 

"oh Hyun Hyun you don't even know baby." Chanyeol went back to eating Baekhyun out as if the boy was his last meal. He immediately fell in love with the taste of Baekhyun. He took his time explore the smaller man's hot walls until he was able to slip a finger in without hurting Baekhyun too much.

Baekhyun was too busy moaning and seeing stars he didn't hear the lube being opened he somehow didn't even realize Chanyeol was two fingers deep in him until Chanyeol grazed his prostate. 

"fuck! Do that again!" Baekhyun screeched.

Chanyeol kept abusing Baekhyun's prostate with his long thick fingers until Baekhyun was a moaning writhing mess gasping for air and gripping his bed to keep himself grounded.

"fuck Channie~ daddy I'm gonna cum." 

Chanyeol smirked and licked his way back into Baekhyun's tight walls. 

Baekhyun screamed in pleasure at the feeling of Chanyeol's fingers and tongue pushing him over the edge. Chanyeol watched wide eyed and excited as Baekhyun came all over his stomach and chest. 

He scissors his fingers a little wider and Baekhyun whined "stop teasing." 

Chanyeol gently pulled his fingers out of Baekhyun watching his hole clench around nothing. "you ok baby?" 

Baekhyun hummed grabbing at Chanyeol's shoulders "kiss." Chanyeol smiled fondly "you're all messy baby. Can I clean you up first?" 

Baekhyun pouted but nodded he whined as Chanyeol sucked gently on the tip of his softening dick. 

Chanyeol murmured reassuringly "it's ok baby. I got you." 

Baekhyun hummed smiling at Chanyeol with half lidded eyes. His voice soft and gentle as he was still coming down off his orgasm "I'm sticky Channie." 

Chanyeol locked eyes with Baekhyun as he licked a thick stripe through the cum on Baekhyun's body. "mmmm baby you taste good." 

Baekhyun squirmed as Chanyeol licked all the cum off his body. The feeling of his tongue running up and down his chest and torso was very ticklish but he couldn't laugh because a moan spilled out every time he opened his mouth. 

"Channie stop. Wanna kiss you."

Chanyeol smirked satisfied with how fucked out his baby sounded "you'd kiss me after I ate your ass and licked cum off your body?" 

"fucking kiss me you jerk." Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun soft and sweet. 

Baekhyun pulled away smiling "you taste like ass." 

Chanyeol laughed loudly "shut up you enjoyed it." 

They just laid there kissing and touching each other for what seemed like years before Baekhyun gasped and pulled away. That made Chanyeol nervous. What if Baekhyun was having second thoughts about wanting him?

"can I....can I see you?" 

Chanyeol looked at him for a while before answering him in a low rumbly tone "you've seen my dick before baby." 

Baekhyun pouted and crossed his arms over his chest "asshat. I wanna suck your dick." 

"oh you don't have to baby. I want this to be about you tonight." 

Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol and straddled his waist peering deep into his eyes "now daddy can I suck your dick?" 

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun down into a rough kiss "go ahead baby." 

Baekhyun giggled as he sat on Chanyeol's thighs poking the taller mans dick watching it bounce. 

Chanyeol chucked "and you called me a tease." 

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip nervously and pulled Chanyeol's boxers off. His eyes widening once he realized what he had to fit in his mouth "shit Yeol you're like really big." 

"did you think I'd be small?" Asked Chanyeol sounding a tiny bit offended.

Baekhyun pouted before stuttering out "no but. God it's so prefect."

Baekhyun wrapped his hand around the base of Chanyeol's dick muttering to himself "so big and thick." 

Chanyeol groaned as Baekhyun squeezed him tighter "baby do something. Wanna feel your mouth." 

Baekhyun kissed his way up and down the taller mans dick. Chanyeol groaned when Baekhyun sucked the tip into his mouth "can I finger you?" 

Chanyeol smiled "next time baby. Suck till you're done then I'll fuck you."

Baekhyun swallowed Chanyeol down in one go making the taller man grunt "fuck how'd you do that?" 

Baekhyun didn't answer he swallowed around Chanyeol's hard dick and began humming before he pulled off with a pop. "you taste good Channie." 

Chanyeol said "baby come here wanna eat you out again." Baekhyun pouted "I wanna keep.... Oh fuck can we sixty-nine?"

"yeah come on baby get up here." Baekhyun maneuvered himself so his ass was in Chanyeol's face and he was still able to get the taller mans dick in his mouth. He gently sucked the head into his mouth again. 

He almost choked when Chanyeol penetrated his walls with his warm tongue "fuck warn me next time. I could've died." 

Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun's ass and hummed. The shorter man let out a high pitched moan that shocked him.

Baekhyun's phone rang he popped off Chanyeol's dick "Mmm gimme my phone Xing is calling." 

Chanyeol didn't pull his tongue or fingers out of Baekhyun as he used his free hand to slap around on the night stand to find the shorter mans phone. He gave it to him but didn't stop his ministrations.

"he-hello Yi-Yixing?" Baekhyun hiccuped out trying hard not to moan. 

Yixing stuttered "babe umm Dae wants to come home... Jongin and I can't keep him out any longer." 

Baekhyun whined "ok Xing we'll be decent. I promise." 

"I hope you had some kind of fun babe." 

Baekhyun smiled tapping Chanyeol's thigh to get his attention "I did and don't worry we'll be -fuck- we'll be dressed and shit when yall get here." Yixing hung up. Baekhyun whined as he pulled away from Chanyeol's amazing tongue.

"what's wrong Hyun Hyun? Did I do something?" 

Baekhyun kissed him "no  
Channie you were great. Jongdae's coming home. Xing called to warn us." 

Chanyeol sighed and found his clothes "Hyun Hyun do you have a extra toothbrush?" 

"oh yeah. Where's my shirt?" 

Chanyeol smiled "its on the ceiling fan baby." 

Baekhyun pouted "well get it please you over grown baby man." 

Chanyeol grabbed his shirt and pulled him into his lap "was all this ok?" 

Baekhyun put his shirt on and kissed Chanyeol "yes it was." 

"you're not mad I didn't fuck you into your mattress?" 

Baekhyun smiled "there'll be other times for that? Maybe I'll fuck you instead who knows." 

Chanyeol laughed "just say when. I'm yours baby." 

Baekhyun kissed him sweetly and said "I'm yours too Channie." 

Jongdae kicked the door open sounding frightened as he yelled covering his eyes"if your naked cover up and get out!" 

The boys on the bed laugh loudly. "uncover your eyes Dae we're fully dressed and I know kissing doesn't bother you."

Yixing and Jongin stood in the hall way smiling. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun and stood up still holding the shorter man. 

Jongin asked "so are you fuck buddies or boyfriends?"  
Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol smiling "hmmm Channie fuck buddies or boyfriends?" 

Chanyeol kissed him "you're my boyfriend. There's no way I'd just be fuck buddies with you." 

Yixing smiled "see babe I told you it'd be fine." 

Jongin said "I don't know what happened but I'm gonna need you two to brush your teeth maybe even shower." 

Baekhyun smiled "oh please Jongin I've seen you tongue kiss Soo after he eats you out." 

Jongin blushes as Chanyeol laughs "I knew you were nasty fuckers."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol brushed their teeth together. "you wanna come home with me?" 

"Jongin and Kyungsoo won't bug us?" 

Chanyeol smiled "nah Soo was happy I was telling you I liked you." 

Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol and squealed as Jongin banged his hand against the wall "c'mon you two. Yixing's ready to go and Soo made dinner."

Jongdae was pouting on his bed when the two boys came back to the room. "awww Dae what's wrong?" 

He looked at them "this room smells like sex and I'm scared to get off my bed." 

Chanyeol laughed "we didn't have sex. You're safe to move around as you please."

Chanyeol took Baekhyun home with him. They hid in his room avoiding Kyungsoo and Yixing's safe sex talk and Jongin's vivid sex toy explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading my fic.


End file.
